Animal Chase (Twelve Princesses version)
As they were drifting downstream, the Toon Patrol, the weasels, the mouse gangsters, Horace, and Jasper began to plot Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel's kidnapping. Timothy: (drifting off to sleep) Doo-be-doo But, as he was singing, the weasels came down and grabbed the girls and a weasel holding a a baseball bat took their place. Doo-be-wee be-doo A fly landed on Jim Crow's beak and said, "Hey, Minnie, how 'bout you flickin' that old mean fly off of your papa crow's beak?" "Okay!" The chubby weasel said, gleefully, and hit Jim Crow on the beak with the baseball bat, making him yelp in pain. Reverend Zachariah looked up and said, "Boy, when you flick a fly, you really-" But then, Lil' Urle pointed to the weasel and said, "Uh, guys?" "Huh? What is it now, Lil' Urle?" Big Daddy Lou asked, with a yawn. "Look!" He and the others saw the weasel in the twelve princesses' place, before Timothy growled and said, "Why you flat-nosed, little-eyed, flaky creep!" Up in the trees, a bunch of weasels and mouse gangsters were holding the girls captive, as Minnie struggled and said, "Hey! Let go of us!" "Help! Somebody help us!" Alice cried as she and the others were hanging upside-down. The Toon Patrol, Horace, and Jasper laughed at this funny entertainment. "Take your flea-picking hands off of our girls!" Tyrone said. "Come on and get them, champions!" A weasel taunted them. "Guys!" Wendy screamed. "Help us!" Olivia begged, as the princesses were swung away. "Yeah," another weasel taunted them, "a big hothead!" "Okay, you guys asked for it!" Reverend Zachariah said, but they only fell into the water. "That'll cool them off!" A mouse gangster said. "Give us back our little princesses!" Lil' Urle yelled, as he and his friends got out of the water. Two mouse gangsters hung Lilo down in front of the tree, and the second mouse gangster said, "Here they are, come and get them!" Once Timothy and the crows were close enough, the mouse gangsters lifted Lilo up into the tree and they bonked their heads on the tree and fell over. "That's how a mouse and crow can rest at ease," Jasper said. "Here's some bare necessities," Horace said, as they tossed fruit at Big Daddy Lou. "Now, just try that again, you guys!" Big Daddy Lou said, only to have Jim Crow defend him, but gets hit in the face with the fruit. "What's that you hit him with?" asked a weasel. "That was a bare necessity," the other weasel said. "Turn them loose, or we'll jerk a knot in your tail!" Jim Crow growled, as he and the others ran forward. "We give up," the weasel said, swinging Kairi, "here they come!" "Whoa!" Kairi screamed, as the girls fell. "Guys, save us! Guys!" Amy pleaded. "Guys, help us!" Kilala added. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Susan groaned. "Me too!" Namine agreed. "Guys, please save us!" Viper cried. "Guys!" Timothy, Jim Crow, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, Reverend Zachariah, and Tyrone quickly changed direction, as a mouse gangster said, "Back up, back up! Faster, faster, faster!" Two mouse gangsters tripped them with a vine and Timothy and the crows began to tumble down the cliff, as a weasel said, "A rolling animal gathers no hair!" as they landed at the bottom in a daze. "Guys!" Rapunzel shrieked, as the weasels, mouse gangsters, The Toon Patrol, Horace, and Jasper swung her and the others away. "Help us! Guys, they're carrying us away!" At the bottom of the cliff, Timothy called out, "Twilight Sparkle!" "Rarity!" Jim Crow called out. "Pinkie Pie!" Lil' Urle called out. "Fluttershy!" Big Daddy Lou called out. "Applejack!" Tyrone called out. "Sunset Shimmer! Rainbow Dash!" Reverend Zachariah called out. Far away, the ponies in question heard Timothy and the crows and Twilight Sparkle said, with a sigh, "Well, it's happened." "Took a little longer than we thought, but it's happened." Pinkie Pie added. With that, they went off to find Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers. Meanwhile, the mouse and crows were climbing up the cliff, when the ponies approached and looked over the edge. However, just as they did, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers reached the top and Timothy yelled in Rainbow Dash's face, "GUYS!" Rainbow Dash yelped in surprise and fell over, a little stunned, as her ears rang from Timothy calling them, before it finished and she frowned at him. "Well, you heard us, huh?" Reverend Zachariah said. The ponies looked around and Twilight Sparkle called out, "Minnie? Alice? Wendy?" "Olivia? Lilo? Kairi?" Pinkie Pie called out. "Amy? Kilala?" Rainbow Dash called out. "Susan?" Rarity called out. "Namine?" Fluttershy called out. "Viper? Rapunzel?" Applejack called out. They turned to Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers, as they climbed back onto safe ground, and said, "All right, what happened? Where are the princesses?" "They ambushed us, thousands of them," Jim Crow said. "We jabbed with our left, then we swung with the right, and then, we-" "For the last time, what happened to Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others?" Sunset Shimmer said, getting exasperated. "Like we told you," Timothy said, "those mangy monkeys, weasels, and mouse gangsters carried them off." Twilight Sparkle and the others looked concerned, as Rarity said, "The Ancient Ruins! Oh, I hate to think what will happen when they meet that king of theirs!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake